ABSTRACT The Radiochemistry and Molecular Imaging Probes (RMIP) Core functions at the intersection of the Cancer Center's laboratory research and clinical molecular imaging initiatives?including cancer biology, medicine, chemistry, physics, radiochemistry, pharmacology, and engineering, and is one of the largest manufacturing units at MSK in terms of the number of clinical and research products produced. The RMIP Core was established to provide investigators with radionuclides and to incorporate these radionuclides into radiolabeled diagnostic and/or therapeutic pharmaceuticals for both basic research investigations and patient formulations. The RMIP Core consists of 5 major elements working closely together to provide the following services: the Cyclotron Facility, the Small Molecule Radiochemistry Section, the Antibody Labeling Section, the Development and Clinical Translation Section and the Hyperpolarized Magnetic Resonance Section. MSK and the RMIP Core have an outstanding reputation for supporting clinical translation of both imaging and therapeutic agents. Specifically, with regard to the translation of radiopharmaceuticals, over the past 20 years, the RMIP Core has produced > 45 radiopharmaceuticals and molecular imaging agents for research clinical trials (imaging and therapy) in humans with radiolabeled antibodies, small molecules, nanoparticles and radiotherapeutics.